Strawberry Daiquiri
by Madam Riku
Summary: What did you expect when you mix alcohol with tension? RikuRoku PWP


**A.N. My first lemon/pwp whatever you want to call it. Hopefully it's not too awful. Enjoy~**

Roxas tasted of strawberries.

A pleased tongue craved more of the delicious sweetness, hungrily sampling the inside of the others warm mouth. Another soft pink muscle fought for dominance but could not outdo the one that ravished it so desperately.

To think that this all happened so fast. Everything but the present felt like a blur to Roxas. It was hard to think during the thrill of the moment. All he remembered was a confused but chaste kiss that lead to harder sinful ones, eventually coming to a frenzy of flying clothes and a strong urgency to touch skin to skin. The scent of tropical fruits floated around the dimmed room.

Lips unlocked when the blond turned away, leaving the two men huffing madly for air. Riku's lips needed something, anything. Aquamarine eyes scanned the exposed area of beautiful creamy skin beneath them.

The ever-persistent blush on the younger man's face deepened as he felt something hot and wet against his neck that began to descend towards his chest. Butterfly kisses showered his naked form leaving trails from his breast to his abdomen. He brought a hand up to his mouth and watched, eyes filled with lust as his partner began to maneuver even lower.

After positioning himself between Roxas's legs, Riku gently took the lithe man's length and started stroking it slowly. This earned him a near silent moan which he was not satisfied with. He wanted to make the normally conservative man scream in pure pleasure.

A gasp immediately erupted from the pale man when he felt and saw his manhood disappear in Riku's mouth. The outburst transformed into a shaky whine as the warm yet wet feeling enveloped him whole. One hand gripped the white sheets as the other gripped at silky locks of silver. He knew Riku probably did not like having his hair pulled but Roxas could not control his actions, especially with the elder sucking him so hard.

Riku let the weeping head leisurely slip out of his mouth, licking his lips of the salty essence that lingered on them. He did not want his friend to release, not yet. The man crawled back up to the rosy-cheeked Roxas who's cloudy eyes begged him for more. Passion burned through the couple as they kissed once again, moaning into the contact. The taste of pre-cum mixed in with the natural fruitiness of their kisses.

"Ah..Riku!" Roxas cried suddenly, eyes wide.

Hands carefully massaged the writhing body below. Riku smirked sadistically. It was fun to take the younger by surprise, he thought as he slowly started moving in and out of Roxas's opening. He groaned from the tightness in sync with the blond's shameless noises. Arms wrapped around his back as he playfully pecked and nibbled at his lover's sensitive slender neck. Without ceasing his teasing, the svelte man reached down to rub his hand against the rock hard shaft underneath him. It twitched in response to the touch.

Increasing the speed of his thrusts, Riku called out the name that played on his tongue, "Oh, Roxas."

A symphony of pants, huffs and moans echoed in the room with constant commands of 'faster' and 'harder' sounding as well. And the requests were apparently fulfilled seeing as azure eyes scrunched from the waves of bliss coursing through their body.

Nails dragged along Riku's back as the blonde under him let out a series of scandalous screams and moans before ultimately releasing all over the chest of his lover and his own stomach. The clenching of his walls soon drove the older man to orgasm, making him slam into the fragile individual to ride it out. After the silver-haired pulled out, he collapsed, resting on top of his chest while breathing heavily.

With the little energy he had left, Riku delicately grazed his lips along a smooth cheek before uttering three words he had never had the courage to say to Roxas's face.

"I love you."

Those were that last words that both men were shocked to hear before quickly falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Forgotten bottles and glasses lay scattered across the bedroom. Some were absolutely barren. Some had been merely sipped on.

It was amazing what a few moscatos and strawberry daiquiris could do to a person.


End file.
